Patients, Doctors, and Disorders (AsylumStuck)
by LyraMoonlilac
Summary: An AsylumStuck where trolls are disordered patients and they all have human names and an uncertain past. Bad summary is bad...


A young girl by the name of Theresa sits in a room. She doesn't see you, she is too busy drawing on the wall and mumbling to herself. Bandages wrap her head and arms from where she has scratched at herself.

"What is your name?" You ask quizzing her, already knowing the answer.

"Terezi Pyrope of course!" She snickers in a reply sharkly smiling at her drawing not even turning to address you.

You sigh and stand from the chair in the room which you have been sitting in, "No your name is Theresa, you were doing so well just a while ago… what happened?"

"My name is Terezi! It always has been, I am a troll, and this is my hive stem which you are rudely barging into, Injustice I say! I have a witness! I call Karkat Vantas to the stand!" She huffed turning around to face you.

Raising your hands defensively you respond in a calm manner, "Karkat? Where is he again?" This wasn't the first time she mentioned these odd names. She pointed at her door. Across the hall was the other patient you've been looking over.

"Oh Theresa his name is Cameron, not Karkat." You shake your head and smile back at Theresa trying to attempt sounding nice. Instead she huffed and turned back to her wall coloring again.

Check-up did not go well…. You hoped the other would be better….

Stepping out of the room the bar windowed door fell with a heavy clank of the hard metal lock and you moved into the room across the hall, "Cameron? How are you feeling today?"

The white hair flicks as he turns suddenly then quickly moving back making a sound that can only be described as a scared growl, the albino's red eyes meet yours, "I-I don't know!" He looks over you and the room, "Today is it isn't it?! You're going to kill me just like you killed Sollux last night!"

Taking a deep breath you reply calmly, "Cameron, calm down, no one died, it was just another night terror. No one has died here, no one is going to die…" From previous times you have learned that Cameron and Satoru were friends and Cameron's night terrors was of him dying, sometimes even dying twice…

"Liar! I saw it!" Cameron looked terrified, crying and mumbling something about being a bad leader. You take a step back and he cowers at the corner of his bed.

Pulling your messenger from your pocket and typed out to Satoru's Doctor to bring him here… again. With a complaint of trying to get the bipolar-schizophrenic patient of the computer, she agreed to bring him over. Satoru soon entered the room and Cameron perked up, well perked up in the sense of him acting like his grumpy old self in a nice way… Sometimes you wondered if he was always so pissed off looking even before he was having night terrors. The two sat and talked and both calmed down, the so called voices had stopped bothering Satoru when he talked to Cameron or so he said.

You trusted these two together, they weren't really much of the killer type, and your shift technically had ended for the day. You decided to retire for the night.

Passing several of the other rooms you looked over the other patients' names. Triston and Gabe act a lot similar to Satoru and Cameron, in the meaning of disorder co-existence, except with a bit of violent consequences. Triston has a heavy case of separation anxiety, and Gabe well, he wasn't really one of your normal patients and you were glad for it. When you were first starting here he went on homicidal rages if not looked after carefully.

And as long as they both stayed away from Victoria.

Victoria had schizophrenia alike Theresa, which is one of your theories on why they call each other Scrooge sisters. From closer observation her symptoms were heavier dealt and vicious instead of creative. Files that were found, deemed she nearly burnt her arm off and her eye seemed to be burnt over. There was also a time when Triston first arrived Victoria had come on to him and nearly kissed him, but stopped upon the outrage of Gabe. The ordeal sent the place in lock down.

Then again, not every patient had a dramatic case here.

Autumn, Nicole and Faith passed you in the hall. Due to their calmer disorder they were allowed free roam at certain hours of the day. Autumn was pretty freaky but in a cool way, even if she did disturb some of the part time staff with her death predictions and 'ghost' talks. Nicole and Faith were a lot alike disorder wise and balanced each other out with the different personality disorder types they had. Nicole believed she was part cat and Faith swore she was a mermaid but she was so dried out she grew legs.

A crash of metal disturbed your thoughts you turn and see Nicole stopped at a familiar door.

Edmund smiled through the bars of the door apologetically, Nicole returned the smile. You watch the twos interactions for a little while. Due to his muscular disorder Edmund wasn't really aloud to wander much outside of his room but that didn't stop Nicole from her curiosity. She sat down and looked at him through the door, you had that barred door made just so they could interact through a closed door. They would sit and talk here for well, most of Nicole's free time. It was nice to see they could still be good friends even without physical contact.

Shouting from down the hall alerts you to the cafeteria, hopefully this would be your last stop for the night.

You groan and hurry towards the cafeteria where you find Erin and Karolyn. Karolyn held her lipstick tightly as if it were a weapon, Erin held a disposable straw in a way you think you'd mistake as a wand. Whilst a guard restrained Erin Karolyn charged forward. Even though you know that the lipstick won't do anything you step in the way. The red lipstick stabbed and left a mark on your coat, Karolyn looked up at you with worry but you dismiss it and say "I'm fine don't worry."

The aura in the room relaxed as the two were kindly escorted back to their separate rooms.

Finally, you make it to the residential hall.

Being a doctor of such an institute you were needed at a 24/7 reach so having a place for to stay at was nice. Plates on the doors were engraved with letters to claim whose room was whose. Hmmm, J.E., R.L., J.H., ah there it was D.S. You open the door and walk in locking it behind you and laying down on the bed.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are one of the four doctors on Floor A out of the eight here at Skyia Mental Asylum and Hospital.

Authors Note:

I had this idea and I was thinking about switching between the characters and having different storylines for each, but I don't know how good this idea is (Most of which is mine but it was inspired by that Terezi drawing by an Illustrator that remains anonymous to me because of all the false claimers... If it is yours I will credit you.)

Anyways, comment if you want more and maayybbee of what characters you want too, I'll see what (If) I can do. Thanks for Reading :D


End file.
